Equestria Teens Season 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Doug goes off to investigate several horses disappearing and comes across something from modern legend that forces the whole group to push themselves past their original limits leading to them arriving at another legend and coming to terms with themselves.
1. A New Journey

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 1: A New Journey

(It opens as the gang is hanging out at Doug's place, mostly playing the Xbox.)

Twilight: I can't believe you talked us into playing these games.  
Doug: Oh, you're just mad that you were the first one to die in our Ultimate Alliance game.

(They turn the Xbox off as the local news comes on.)

Rob: Hey, let's take a look.

(Doug turns it up.)

Anchor: In a startling move, all the horses in Equestria County have been disappearing, with two people, Shining Armor and Cadence Sparkle disappearing as well.  
Twilight: WHAT?! My brother and Cadence are gone! What happened?! What happened?!  
Doug: I don't know. Maybe I can take a look.  
Applejack: Wait, so a bunch of horses disappear, and ya wanna investigate alone? What the hay is wrong with you?!  
Doug: Basic backup. We can't just all go. If it's a big prank, it's just a waste of time. If it is something big, we could all get captured like Shining Armor and Cadence, and then we're screwed.  
Rarity: Well at least someone should accompany you. You're just one boy after all.  
Doug: I can handle it. Besides, I can easily take a look around the place, and it's Summer Vacation.  
John: Doug-  
Doug: Look, I know you guys are worried about me, but I promise, I'll be fine.

(Fluffy begins chewing the TV.)

Twilight: Fluffy, no! You'll get shocked!

(Fluffy stops.)

Fluffy: Mm...  
Rainbow Dash: Are you sure about this?  
Doug: Yeah. I'll head off tomorrow. Hey Fluttershy, could you watch Fluffy for me?  
Fluttershy: Uh sure. I guess.  
Rob: I still don't like it. If it's so big a deal, why don't the frigging police investigate?!  
Doug: Maybe their weirdness radar hasn't been set for now a days.  
Chris: Yeah.

(Cut to that morning as Doug wakes up as Pinkie's there.)

Pinkie: Hi!  
Doug: Ah! Pinkie, what the heck are you doing here?!  
Pinkie: A good luck party!

(Cut to everyone there with something. Rob gives Doug a notebook.)

Rob: So you can make notes and stuff.  
Doug: Cool.

(Chris gives him a cupcake.)

Chris: For a good luck snack.  
Doug: Thanks.

(John gives Doug his hat.)

Doug: Whoa! Thanks man.

(Twilight gives Doug a map.)

Twilight: This is a map of Crystalopolis. You can use it to check anywhere a horse or person can be hiding.  
Doug: Thanks, and I promise, I'll make sure your brother and Cadence, and by association your unborn niece/nephew are safe.  
Twilight: Thanks.  
Pinkie: I got you a disguise.

(Pinkie puts a moustache on Doug's face.)

Pinkie: There. Now no one will recognize you if you have to go undercover.  
Doug: Uh... Okay...

(Applejack brings a bag full of apples.)

Applejack: For your trip. It don't hurt none to make sure your energy's up.  
Doug: Right.  
Rainbow Dash: I got you something.

(Rainbow Dash hands him a Jack Sparrow book.)

Rainbow Dash: For when you're camped out.  
Doug: Thanks.  
Rarity: Now my gift.

(Rarity puts a cloak around Doug.)

Rarity: It might get a trifle cold. Now, make sure to get eight hours sleep and-  
Doug: Rarity, I'll be fine.  
Fluttershy: Um... Good luck.  
Doug: Thanks.  
Pa: Be safe, Doug.  
Doug: I will Pa.

(Doug hugs everyone goodbye and heads out. Cut to a short while later as Doug's walking down the road.)

Doug: Captain's log.

(Doug lifts a log out of his way.)

Doug: Stardate: ... June. I've begun my journey to Crystalopolis to investigate the strange disappearance there. I know not how long I'll be gone or... Really which way I should go, but I will make it there, and I'll make sure everything is okay.

(Discord pops up.)

Doug: Ah!  
Discord: You know, Doug, you're in over your head. Maybe you could use some assistance.  
Doug: No thanks, Discord. I'll be fine. I'm just doing a cross county trek that I have no idea how long it'll take. What could go wrong? ... Please don't answer that.  
Discord: I don't have to. You'll find out soon enough.  
Doug: What do you mean?  
Discord: Sorry. You asked me not to answer your question. Until later, I'll see you... Out there.

(Discord vanishes.)

Doug: Well... That was ominous.

(Doug heads off.)

The End.


	2. Fluffy Problems

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 2: Fluffy Problems

(It opens at Fluttershy's house as she puts a bowl of kibble in front of Fluffy as none of her heads eat a bite.)

Fluttershy: Oh come on, Fluffy. Doug's gonna be back soon. Why, I bet he's at Crystalopolis right now.

(Cut to Doug teleporting into the desert outside Arizona.)

Doug: I AM SO LOST!

(He teleports away. Cut back to Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Come on, girl. Just a few bites for me?  
Fluffy: Mm...

(Angel Bunny kicks her in the ribs as she growls angrily as Angel Bunny goes to the couch, but Fluffy just sits back down.)

Fluttershy: Now Angel Bunny, that wasn't nice. Oh, I better get help.

(She opens the door.)

Fluttershy: Come on, Fluffy. Let's go for a walk.

(Fluffy sluggishly goes to Fluttershy, and they head off. Cut to Doug's house as Fluttershy knocks as Brian and Pa answer.)

Fluttershy: Excuse me, Brian, Mr. Fielder, but Fluffy's been so depressed ever since Doug left. Do you two have any ideas what to do?  
Brian: ... Yeah... I'm not that good at psychology. I'm more the straight man to when Doug's all geeky and Trekkie... And Warsie.  
Pa: Afraid I don't know what to do either.  
Fluttershy: Okay. Thanks anyway.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Fluttershy arrives.)

Applejack: Well howdy Fluttershy. What's wrong?  
Fluttershy: Fluffy. She won't eat a thing.

(Winona rushes in and barks, but she stops when she sees Fluffy and licks her paws as Fluffy moans and lies down on the grass.)

Applejack: Well I'm afraid I don't rightly know how to deal with this sorta problem.  
Fluttershy: Thanks anyway Applejack.

(Cut to the library as Fluttershy knocks.)

Twilight: Oh hi Fluttershy. What's wrong?  
Fluttershy: Fluffy won't eat. Do you have any advice?  
Twilight: Nope. I guess she just misses Doug. Hey girl, don't worry. I'm sure Doug's fine.

(Cut to Doug teleporting into a swamp.)

Doug: Oh gosh darn it!

(Cut back to Twilight and Fluttershy.)

Twilight: Come on girl, can't you just live life while you're living with Fluttershy?  
Fluffy: Mm...  
Fluttershy: I guess not. Thanks anyway, Twilight.  
Twilight: Anytime.

(Fluttershy goes to Carousel Boutique as Rarity looks.)

Rarity: Oh no, no, no, no, Fluttershy! Keep Fluffy out of here! She'll track mud all over, and I don't like the way she looks at Opal- Oh, I say, what's wrong with Fluffy?  
Fluttershy: She won't eat, and nothing anyone can do will help.  
Rarity: Oh dear. Well I'm afraid I don't know all that much about dogs.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(Cut to the Rob's place as Fluttershy knocks, and Rob and Roger come out.)

Rob: What's up?  
Fluttershy: Fluffy's depressed, and I don't know what to do.  
Roger: I know! Tickle her belly!  
Rob: Dude, that's a viscous three-headed dog, and you're a cat!  
Roger: ... Oh yeah. Oh, try Pinkie. She can make anybody smile.  
Fluttershy: Okay. Thank you.

(Fluttershy walks off.)

Rob: Alright. Roger, you mind getting me a Coke. I've got some work to do.  
Roger: You've got it. Diet Coke.  
Rob: I didn't say Diet.  
Roger: No, but your thighs did. I can hear you walking a mile away.

(Cut to Sugar Cube Corner as Pinkie's there with the Cake twins when Fluttershy arrives with Fluffy.)

Pinkie: Hi Fluttershy! What's up?  
Fluttershy: Oh, I was wondering if you could help with Fluffy. She's depressed, and she hasn't eaten all day-

(The twins toddle up to Fluffy.)

Pound Cake: Doggy!  
Pumpkin Cake: Doggy!

(The two pet Fluffy and giggle as Fluffy smiles and licks them, as they tickle her belly, making her pant.)

Pinkie: Hooray! Problem solved!  
Fluttershy: Okay, then I'll just bring Fluffy over here every day until Doug comes back.  
Pinkie: That sounds great. And I'm sure it'll be soon.

(Cut to Doug teleporting to Manhattan.)

Doug: Oh come on!  
Discord (VO): Still don't need help?  
Doug: No I don't! I just need to really focus!

(Applejack's aunt and uncle are staring at him.)

Doug: What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a guy talk to an omnipotent being that's not physically present before?

(They quickly walk off.)

The End.


	3. Revenge of Dr Insano

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 3: Revenge of Dr. Insano

(It opens as Rob and Roger are talking.)

Roger: Okay, Rob, when someone starts a story with "What being a gas station attendant has taught me" that's the go ahead to tune out.  
Rob: Man, you're a little jerk, you know that?

(They hear a knock on Doug's door as they turn to see Dr. Insano standing outside with a remote control, laughing evilly.)

Insano: And now, with my orbital death ray, I just need to make my demands known to Doug and-

(Brian opens the door.)

Insano: Wait a minute, you're not Doug.  
Brian: Oh yeah. He headed out to Crystalopolis in June.  
Insano: Oh... I don't really know what to do with that.  
Rob: I could beat you up!  
Insano: EEHEEHEEHEE! Oh really?

(Rob punches Insano in the gut.)

Insano: Oh! My stomach! You will pay for this Rob! Feel the wrath of my robot grabby things!

(Insano pulls out two plastic mechanical arms as the rest of the gang arrives.)

Insano: Ha! What can you do?  
Applejack: ... Seriously?  
Insano: Yes! You are but farmers, x-game hopefuls, a... Daughter of a Navy major... Uh-oh...

(The girls punch Insano down and beat him up.)

Insano: No! Not my goggles! They were really expensive!

(Rob jumps down.)

Insano: Oh why?!

(Cut to later as Insano hobbles off.)

Insano: Fine! I'll just wait 'till Doug comes, 'cause at least he plays fair!  
Rob: Yeah! He'll be back soon! ... Maybe...

(Cut to Doug teleporting into Kansas City.)

Doug: That does it! I'm taking the train to Crystalopolis!

(Doug walks off to the ticket booth.)

The End.


	4. Birthday Dash

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 4: Birthday Dash

(It opens as Rainbow Dash wakes up and heads out as Pinkie appears out of nowhere.)

Pinkie: Happy birthday, Rainbow Dash!  
Rainbow Dash: Ah! Pinkie!  
Pinkie: Come on to Sugar Cube Corner!  
Rainbow Dash: I don't-  
Pinkie: Please?  
Rainbow Dash: Oh... Alright.

(Cut to Sugar Cube Corner as everyone comes out.)

Everybody: Surprise!  
Rainbow Dash: Ah! Oh guys, you didn't have to do this.  
Applejack: Come on now, we wanted to.  
Scootaloo: Yeah, because you are awesome!

(The two hug as they begin talking.)

Pinkie: Ooh, ooh, Rainbow Dash, try the lemon drops!

(Rainbow Dash tries some as fire shoots out of her mouth, and she laughs.)

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! You haven't lost your touch, Pinkie!  
Pinkie: Thanks.

(Rob takes one and isn't bothered.)

Rob: Nice.  
Twilight: How about presents.  
Rainbow Dash: AWESOME!

(Rainbow Dash opens a present from Twilight, and it's a new Jack Sparrow Book.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow, thanks.  
Twilight: No problem.

(Rainbow Dash opens a basket of pranks from Pinkie.)

Rainbow Dash: Great.  
Pinkie: Thanks.

(Rainbow Dash then opens new horse shoes from Applejack.)

Rainbow Dash: Cool, thanks.  
Applejack: No problem, Sugar Cube.

(Rainbow Dash then opens a new outfit from Rarity.)

Rainbow Dash: Nice. Thanks.  
Rarity: Yeah. I figured it would go fantastic with your hair.

(Rainbow Dash then opens turtle wax for Tank from Fluttershy.)

Rainbow Dash: Thanks Fluttershy. I was running low.  
Fluttershy: You're welcome.

(Cut to later as Pinkie rolls out a cake with different colored frosting and seventeen candles.)

Pinkie: And here's the rainbow cake!  
Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

(Rainbow Dash comes up.)

John: Make a wish.  
Rainbow Dash: I wish...

(She looks around at all her friends but Doug there and looks down.)

Rob: I wish he was here too, Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Actually, I wish Doug stays safe until he comes back.

(Rainbow Dash blows out the candles.)

Chris: Now let's eat!

(Cut to Crystalopolis as Doug looks around.)

Doug: Captain's log: Stardate... August... Seriously, I've been watching too much Star Trek. Anyway, I've finally arrived at Crystalopolis and investigated every nook and cranny, and the news report was right. This whole place is deserted. There isn't even a sign of where the horses went. What's also disturbing is that the rest of the inhabitants have disappeared as well. I am beginning to check around the outer area.

(Doug goes out to the fields as he sees something glow in the distance. He walks up and sees that it's the Red Bull.)

Doug (to himself): "They passed over the road long ago, and the Red Bull followed them and covered their tracks." I've gotta get the others!

(The Red Bull suddenly turns around and snorts at Doug.)

Doug: ... I said that a little loud, didn't I?

(The Red Bull chases Doug around.)

Doug: Okay, this is good. I just need to get behind him and chase him into the water, and then... Wait... How does the teleportation spell go again?! I can't think!

(An ominous lake comes closer and closer as Discord appears in the water.)

Doug: Discord, help me!  
Discord: Moi? What makes you think I'm inclined or capable to save your little brunette head?  
Doug: Um... If you don't help me, you won't be able to gloat about you being right. You said I needed help, and I did need it. I never should've taken off on my own. You wanted me to say I need your help? I NEED YOUR HELP!

(Discord looks on just as Doug's foot touches the water.)

To Be Continued...


	5. Revenge of the Red Bull

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 5: Revenge of the Red Bull

(It opens at Canterlot as Twilight's knocking on Doug's door.)

Brian: What?  
Twilight: Is Doug back?  
Brian: No.

(Rainbow Dash comes and knocks.)

Brian: What?  
Rainbow Dash: Is Doug back?  
Brian: No!

(Pinkie knocks.)

Brian: What?  
Pinkie: Is Doug back?  
Brian: NO!

(The girls knock.)

Brian: NO, DOUG IS NOT BACK!  
Applebloom: Uh... Actually we just wanted to return Pa Fielder's movie 'bout Donald Duck.  
Brian: Oh... Um... Okay.  
Chris: Hey Brian, is Doug back?  
Brian: ARGH!  
Rob: Oh Chris... Why are you Chris?  
Twilight: Girls and guys, I'm worried. Doug should've been back by now. Maybe we should head out and see if he's okay.  
Applebloom: Hooray!  
Applejack: You're not coming!  
Applebloom: Please?  
Applejack: No!  
Sweetie Belle: Please?  
Rarity: Absolutely not.  
Scootaloo: Please?  
Rainbow Dash: No way.  
Girls: Please?!  
Chris: D'aw... Sure!  
Girls: CHRIS!  
Chris: What?

(Cut to Crystalopolis as the gang arrives from the train.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, now we just need to figure out where Doug is.  
Discord: Oh I can answer that.

(Discord appears out of nowhere.)

Rob: Alright, Discord! What did you do to Doug?!  
Discord: Why Rob, I'm hurt that you think I'd touch a hair on Doug's head.  
Fluttershy: Rob, how can you be so insensitive. Discord's a nice guy... For the most part.  
Rob: He led us on a wild goose chase around England looking for that freaking book!  
Discord: Well I guess I just won't tell you where Doug is.  
Rob: Oh, he doesn't know.

(John hits him upside the head.)

Rob: I'm not saying I'm sorry.

(Rarity hits him upside the head.)

Rob: ... Sorry.  
Discord: Accepted.

(Discord snaps his fingers as Doug appears out of nowhere.)

Doug: Oh... Transporting makes me wanna...

(Doug hurls in a trash bin.)

Sweetie Belle: Ew.  
Doug: Okay guys, I've got bad news! The horses aren't the only ones missing. Everyone in Crystalopolis has been taken prisoner by the Red Bull!  
Rob: The Red Bull?! As in the Red Bull that nearly made Amalthea the last unicorn?! As in the bull that's eternally on fire?!  
Doug: Yup.  
Rob: AHHHH!

(Rob cowers behind Fluttershy.)

Rainbow Dash: Well that's embarrassing.  
Doug: Also... I'm sorry. I should've asked you guys to come with me, but instead I acted like a stubborn mule.  
Pinkie: That's okay. Your Captain's Logs while you were walking around were really cool.  
Doug: Huh? How did you know I made those?

(Pinkie holds up Doug's journal.)

Rob: Oh.  
Doug: So, let's go get that bull!  
Twilight: Whoa, whoa, whoa. We need a plan.  
Doug: Good point. Last time, he nearly drove me into the sea.  
Twilight: THE SEA?!

(Twilight shakes Doug like a rag doll.)

Twilight: What about Shining Armor and Cadence?! WHAT ABOUT SHINING ARMOR AND CADENCE?!  
Doug: Don't worry. I'm sure it's like the unicorns King Haggard had the bull keep in the sea. Not actually in it, just imprisoned in some really weird dimension. All we have to do is drive the bull into the sea.  
Rob: How the heck are we supposed to do that?!  
Doug: WITH FRIENDSHIP!

(Rob stares at him.)

Rob: Are you stupid or something?  
Doug: Stupid is as stupid does, Rob. Now, here's my plan. First, we gear up with as much stuff as we can get.

(They go to a janitor's closest that has Discord's name on it, and open it to find a room full of supplies the size of both schools.)

Rob: How can he fit all this in here?  
Discord: Oh please.  
Doug: Alright team A and team B, grab some stuff.

(They grab several weapons as well as Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Rob grabbing jet packs from the Rocketeer.)

Doug: Alright. Team A will run around the Red Bull with their weapons while Team B will fly around him to disorient him. Then once they've done that, Rarity, Twilight, John, Sweetie Belle, and I will combine our power with the Magic Gun to slam dunk the bull into the ocean!

(Everyone stares at him.)

Twilight: Wow Doug that was really thought out.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Cut to the bull as it looks around when Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo zoom by. It looks confused and goes after them.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay, now!

(Rob zooms past the bull again as it follows Rob before Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Excuse me, Mr. scary fiery Red Bull, sir, could you please-

(The Red Bull roars as Fluttershy is flung away. The Bull then looks down and sees Applejack, Pinkie, Chris, and Applebloom running around with Lightsabers, phasers, and Thor's hammer, blasting at its feet.)

Applejack: We're doing good, y'all! We're doing good!  
Pinkie: WHEE!  
Chris: I sure hope this Red Bull doesn't get wings! Ha!

(Rob flies down and thwacks Chris upside the head before flying back up. The Bull gets dizzy as they notice.)

Rob: Now, Doug! Now!  
Doug: Okay girls, ready?

(The rest of the gang stands ready.)

People: Ready!  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Doug pulls out his Magic Gun as they take each other's shoulder. The Gun glows as the bull snorts at them.)

Twilight: Okay. On the count of three.  
Rarity: One...  
Sweetie Belle: Two...  
John: Three...  
Doug: GO!

(A rainbow shoots out of the Magic Gun, and the Bull is tossed back into the sea as the citizens of Crystalopolis are brought back as the river goes close from the displacement and recedes, revealing everyone the Bull captured perfectly fine.)

Twilight: Cadence! Shining Armor!

(The three embrace.)

Twilight: How's the baby?  
Cadence: Fine. Now... How long have I been gone?  
Applejack: Four months.  
Cadence: Wow.  
Doug: Come on, Everybody. Let's go home.

(Cut to Doug's place as they're celebrating.)

Pinkie: We did it! We saved everybody!  
Doug: Yeah. I'm just glad it's over.  
Applejack: Come on; let's give Doug time to sleep. It's gotta be close to nine by now.

(Applejack goes for the door, but it doesn't open.)

Applejack: Say huh?

(They try to open the door, but it won't give.)

Doug: Hey! Hey! Spike? Brian? Roger? Pa? Anybody?!  
Rob: We're stuck in here? With a limited supply of food to split between thirteen people?!

(There's a rumble.)

Rob: OH NO! IT'S BEGINNING ALREADY! MUST RESIST URGE FOR FLESH!  
Doug: Dude, it's just us trying to loosen the lock.  
Rob: Oh.

To Be Continued...


	6. The Ghost

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 6: The Ghost

(It opens as Rob is kicking the door, but it doesn't give.)

Rob: Oh god, it's been a week! I'm cracking man! I AM CRACKING!  
Chris: Snap out of it, Rob!

(Chris slaps Rob.)

Rob: Thanks Chris.

(Chris raises his hand again.)

Rob: Uh, that's enough!

(Rainbow Dash is playing Forza 2 with Scootaloo.)

Scootaloo: Whoo! I finally won!  
Rainbow Dash: Not bad. Ooh, let's play that fighting game, Doug has.  
Rarity: Urgh! Can't you two take this seriously? We are trapped in here, and we've only got enough food left for a couple of days at the most!  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry. Just trying to keep our minds off of it.  
Doug: This doesn't make sense. Everything seems to be working fine, and yet we can't get out.  
Twilight: Yeah. It's like someone wants us to stay in here.  
Fluttershy: B-but, we're the only ones here, aren't we?  
Rob: Oh god, what if it's a ghost?!  
John: Or one of us isn't who they say we are.  
Doug: What? That's crazy, John.  
John: Is it?! You up and left us for three months; Dr. Insano ran off the month after you left, and you come back a lot more composed and focused than before!  
Doug: Me?! If anything, I should be suspecting all of you of being fakes! I've been gone for three months!  
Pinkie: Um guys, maybe we shouldn't be-  
Rob: Hey, shut up, you little blob of gum!  
Chris: Hey, don't talk to her, like that Rob! We're all supposed to be friends here!  
Rob: Really? Mind telling me what we really know about the girls?! Or John?! How do we know he's such a nice guy, considering he used to be a con artist!  
John: At least I'm not some jerk who doesn't appreciate people's help!  
Rob: HEY!  
Rarity: Now come on, you lot. Let's all just calm down and-  
Applejack: Oh, will ya stop bossing everyone around!  
Rarity: Well someone has to keep everyone from going nuts considering how serious the situation is!  
Twilight: Now let's just all breathe, people.  
Doug: Urgh, here we go! Just because you're the top student of our class doesn't mean you have to butt into every little thing!  
Twilight: Well at least I care about my friends!

(Everyone begins talking until they all hold themselves up in separate rooms, leaving only Pinkie and Chris in the living room.)

Pinkie: Um, guys? Girls?

(Pinkie pouts as her hair deflates.)

Chris: Aw.

(They walk off sadly as a mysterious shadow remains. Cut to Twilight moping as she thinks.)

Twilight: Wait a second. Doug does care about his friends. Why would I say that he doesn't? ... That thing! It's not someone possessing someone! It's like a Dementor from Harry Potter! That's it! I've gotta apologize to Doug!

(Twilight goes to Doug just as the mysterious shadow barley misses grabbing hers. Cut to Twilight approaching Doug.)

Doug: Hey Twilight, I'm sorry I called you bossy. I don't know what came over me.  
Twilight: I know. Now we need to get everyone back together, since whoever's doing this wants us apart.  
Doug: Right.

(Cut to them looking for the others.)

Twilight: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
_Doug & Twilight: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend...  
_  
(They find Pinkie and Chris moping.)

Doug: Come on, Pinkie. We've gotta remind everyone that we're still friends, and that no one really meant what they said earlier.  
_Everyone needs our help.  
We must work hard and do what we can.  
_Pinkie: _We could try, and give it a chance.  
Once that's done, we may start to understand.  
_  
(Cut to a montage of everyone talking to the gang, as they apologize for the shouting until only John's left.)

Gang: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need!  
A friend will be there to help them see!  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend...  
_  
(They find John grumbling in a corner.)

Doug: John, I wanna say I'm sorry for shouting at you. You have a right to be upset that I left for so long, but if we don't stay together, whatever's after us will have us right where it wants.  
John: Yeah, well so what if some thing's making us say stuff we don't mean?! I still mean what I said! We're still stuck in here, and it doesn't change that you walked out on us for three months!

(Doug holds his head down as the arguing begins all over again, except it's everyone against John when Pinkie and Chris see the shadow.)

Pinkie: Ooh...  
Chris: Uh guys?

(No one can hear them over the shouting.)

Chris: Right! It's up to me!

(Chris charges at the shadow.)

Chris: AHHH!

(He slams his head into it and passes out as the shadow screams, catching everyone's attention.)

Doug: That's what's been making us fight! Get it, gang!

(The gang tries to fight it, but it emerges from the wall to reveal King Haggard.)

Rob: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!  
Applejack: ... Who the hay is that?  
Doug: King Haggard! The guy who used the Red Bull to round up unicorns!  
Twilight: What do you want?!  
King Haggard: You know where the unicorns are!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? You'll have to get past us to get our friends, Mr. "I can make people argue about stuff that doesn't matter"!

(Rainbow Dash charges, but she flies past him and hits the wall.)

Rainbow Dash: Ow.  
Fluttershy: Oh, what do we do?  
Rarity: Well we could try blasting him.  
Scootaloo: We're gonna die, aren't we?!  
Applebloom: No way! We'll make it!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

(The gang blasts at the ghost, but the shot does nothing.)

Sweetie Belle: Uh-oh.

(King Haggard goes for them when Pinkie laughs.)

Doug: Pinkie, what are you doing?!  
Pinkie: Oh guys, don't you see?  
_When I was just a little girl,  
And the sun was going down...  
_Rob: She's not...  
Pinkie: _The darkness and the shadows,  
They would always make me frown...  
_Twilight (smiling): She is.  
Pinkie: _I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw.  
But Grammy Pie said that wasn't the way  
To face your fears at all...  
_Rainbow Dash: Then what is?  
Pinkie: _She said, "Pinkie,  
You gotta stand up tall!  
Learn to face your fears!  
You'll see that they can't hurt you!  
Just laugh to make them disappear!"  
Ha-ha-ha._

(King Haggard becomes a little more transparent as everyone smiles.)

Everyone: _So...Giggle at the ghostly!  
Guffaw at the gross, see?  
Crack up at the creepy!  
Woop it up with the weepy!  
Chortle at the kooky!  
Snortle at the spooky!  
_Pinkie:_ And tell that big dumb scary face  
To take a hike and leave you alone.  
And if he thinks he can scare you,  
Then he's got another thing coming.  
And the very idea of such a thing  
Just makes me wanna  
Hahahahahahahaha!  
LAUGH...!_

(King Haggard disappears as the door swings open, and they run out happily, except John who looks down.)

Doug: Whoo! We're all safe!

(Spike comes up.)

Spike: Where were you guys?  
Doug: Stuck inside by an evil ghost.  
Spike: Oh.

(Cut to later as Doug goes to John.)

Doug: Hey John.  
John: Hey Doug. So, figured how Haggard locked us in?  
Doug: We were never trapped at all. Twilight suspects that he simply screwed with our perceptions, making us think we couldn't leave. Are you alright?  
John: No, Doug. I'm not. You see, it doesn't matter if what you guys were arguing about were fake. Everything I myself said, that was real. It was why you weren't able to pull me back until Haggard showed up. You see, I really was that angry at you for going off after the Bull on your own. If I got any angrier, I would've blasted you like we blasted the Bull.  
Doug: But the point is you didn't.  
John: No, the point is that I was willing to do that. I'm afraid I have to get away from this for awhile. I'm going to take my show around America. I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Doug: I'd hate to see you go, but if that's how you feel, I guess you have to. See you soon?  
John: ... We'll see.

(John walks off with a cart he got.)

To Be Continued...


	7. A Labor Day Carol

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 7: A Labor Day Carol

(It opens at Doug's house as everyone is there.)

Sweetie Belle: This is so great!

(Roger comes up.)

Fluttershy: Oh, how are you, Roger?  
Roger: Brian cleaned me out! Freaking poker face, my butt.  
Doug: What'd you win?  
Brian: Money. What else?  
Doug: ... Okay.  
Rarity: I wish John could be here. He'd have a ball here.

(Cut to Dodge City as John is performing.)

John: _For it really doesn't matter  
What I do... What I do...  
You buy my charms and poxes  
'Cause they come in fancy boxes.  
To improve your ugly daughter,  
I've a vile of colored water.  
And my magic incantations  
Can be framed as decorations.  
Though there's really nothing to it,  
And of course you all see through it!  
You love me 'cause I do it...  
With a flair._

(Everyone applauds. Cut to John going back inside the cart.)

John: Thank you for your support ladies and gentlemen.

(John then sighs and flops onto the ground.)

Discord: Oh, don't be such a downer. What would Doug say?  
John: Huh?

(Discord appears.)

Discord: I suppose it's been awhile since we've had a one on one talk, but I suppose you remember me. Discord? It's short for Discord.  
John: What do you want?  
Discord: Oh, just to help you out.  
John: I don't need help.

(John's about to walk out.)

Discord: You're worried about Doug, aren't you?  
John: What do you know about Doug?!  
Discord: I know he's a stubborn piece of work that puts the lives of his friends over his own.  
John: Yeah, tell me about it.  
Discord: Though to be fair, if you want to avoid the situation you kids were in with Haggard, you're gonna have to start trusting him again.  
John: Trusting him's the easy part. I'm the one I don't trust.  
Discord: You know, I was wondering, what were you doing just before we met you in London, you looked like you had something else on your mind.  
John: Well, that's a long story.

(Discord snaps his fingers as they're at a graveyard.)

John: What the-? Oh geez, this is like a Christmas Carol, isn't it?!  
Discord: Maybe, so John, who's that over there?

(John sees himself looking at the graveyard but not going in.)

John: Good lord, it's me.  
Discord: Mind if I ask what you're doing?  
John: ... What I'd been doing every morning for the past year and a half. Looking at a cemetery and not going any closer to see my little brother.  
Discord: Your brother?  
John: Yeah. We didn't have decent access to medical supplies, living on the streets since lord knows when, so...  
Discord: How old was he?  
John: Does it matter? It's always too young. I kinda threw myself into the act after he died, and that's where I got the stick of being a fake since until I met the others, I didn't really believe in magic.

(Cut to the gang meeting up with John and him taking them to the house.)

John: It was when I met Doug and the others that my life got back on track. The old boy saved me really, and I made a silent promise to always have George's back.  
Discord: George?  
John: My- I meant to say Doug. I need to rest or something. I'm mixing up names.  
Discord: John, where do you think you are right now?  
John: Talking to the John De Lance look alike-

(There's a bright flash as he's in a green room looking around.)

John: What the-?!  
Celestia: Hello John Brown.  
John: Ah!  
Celestia: Come and know me better.  
John: Where'd you come from?!  
Celestia: Discord helped me out.  
John: Well I figure you're the one who's going to show me what's going on right now?  
Celestia: Yup.  
John: Well I'm not in the mood for this mumbo jumbo, so can't we just skip the lectures and that stuff?!  
Celestia: Of course.  
John: Eh?  
Celestia: I can't make you do something if you don't want to.  
John: So, can you take me back to my wagon?  
Celestia: I would if I was the one who brought us here.  
John: Oh... Wait... Where are we anyway?

(John walks out and everyone's talking and eating pizza, and hotdogs at Doug's place.)

Pa: Eat up kids. I haven't had this good a time in awhile.  
Granny: Say Mote, ya wanna talk a bit once the kids are off doin' their own thing.  
Pa: I sure would, Smithy  
Rob: Mm... Hotdogs... Ah...  
Fluttershy: I'll just have some of the cheese pizza.  
Doug: No problem.

(Scootaloo is running around looking at stuff.)

Scootaloo: This is so cool!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah, but something I never understood is why it's called labor day?  
Doug: Beasts me.  
Rainbow Dash: Any excuse to relax is good enough for me.  
Applejack: Yeah.  
Applebloom: Hey, it's lunch time! Let's eat! ... Some more.

(Everyone has a good laugh and digs in.)

Twilight: Wow, this stuff is pretty good.  
Doug: Definitely.  
Rarity: Oh lord, they are hopeless.  
Pinkie: Hey look!

(Pinkie opens a door as a tidal wave of old toys fall out.)

Pinkie: Toys!  
Doug: Okay everyone; help me dig out Pinkie!

(Cut back to Celestia and John.)

John: That's my boy. Always so energetic.  
Celestia: Your boy?  
John: That's Doug. I said, "That's Doug."  
Celestia: John, where do you think you are right now?

(John's about to answer when there's another flash.)

John: Not again!

(John stumbles into a kitchen and looks around and sees a cloaked woman.)

John: Well look who it is. Miss Big Scary Future, dressed in black. Now look here, madam! I am sick and tired of being dragged through space and time! If you want to show me something, fine, but I refuse to have conversations with someone whose face I can't see, so lower that cloak, or I'm off!

(The figure removes the cloak to reveal Luna.)

John: Luna, you're representing the future?  
Luna: Well it's the only spot that's left.  
John: Well alright. Now what?  
Luna: Tell me what that is over there.

(Luna gestures to a tombstone.)

John (sarcastically): Oh no! It's my gravestone! This entire thing has been completely pointless, you know that?! Discord shows me what I was like a year ago. Well hoorah, hoorah! You do realize that the past makes up who I am, right?! There's no point taking me down memory lane when I already know full well what happened! Then Celestia shows me the present! Wow, it's like I'm ALREADY LIVING THAT NOW! And then there's you... Showing me the future. And what's the future? I'm going to die. Of course I am. I'm going to die. Spike's going to die. Rob's going to die! Brian's going to die! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! ... We're all going to die and leave the people we care about when you shouldn't. Now what's the point of showing me that I'm going to die?!  
Luna: John, where do you think you are right now?

(John looks at the grave and walks to it, finding that on the grave isn't his name. It's "George Brown".)

John: I don't wanna be here!  
Luna: But that's the problem. You're always here. I didn't bring you here, you did.  
John: You have no idea what it's like to say good-bye. Would you say good-bye if this was Celestia's grave?! COULD YOU?! And then finding that there's someone out there who's just like the one you lost.  
Luna: But Doug is not George, John. You have to accept that if you're to move on with your life. You have to say good-bye to your brother.  
John: How can you ask me that? Doug walked away for three months and nearly get himself killed. Do you know what that was like? ... It was like losing him all over again. I was so mad... I was so mad George left me again.  
Luna: John, Doug may be like George, but he's not him. He'll never be George. You have to let him go.  
John: When do you let this stuff go? When are you supposed to start moving on?  
Luna: Well what better time than a day where all we can do is spend time with people we care about? This is where you are right now, John. Where do you want to be? Where do you need to be?

(John looks back as Luna's gone, and he looks back at the grave.)

John: ... Good-bye George. Good-bye. Wherever you are, thank you, all of you.

(John stands up as Doug walks up.)

Doug: Fluffy, no! Leave Roger alone!

(Doug turns to see John.)

Doug: John! Dude, when did you get here?!  
John: Uh... I just dropped in.  
Doug: Well come on down! We're doing karaoke! It's time to respect friendships, have fun, and enjoy life!  
John: Yeah, sure.

(Doug comes down with John.)

Doug: Hey guys, look who I found upstairs.  
Rarity: John, you're back! How are you?

(John kisses Rarity right there as her leg pops up.)

Everyone: Ooh...  
John: I believe I have a song I would like to sing for this occasion.  
Rarity: ... Okay...  
John: _With a thankful heart,  
With an endless joy.  
With a growing family,  
Every girl and boy  
Will be nephew and niece to me!_  
Everyone: _Nephew and niece to me!_  
John: _Will bring love, hope, and peace to me!_  
Everyone: _Love hope and peace to me!_  
John: _Yes and every night will end,  
And every day will start  
With a grateful prayer  
And a thankful heart.  
With an open smile  
And with open doors,  
I will bid you welcome.  
What is mine is yours.  
With a glass raised to toast your health!_  
Everyone: _Glass raised to toast your health!_  
John: _And a promise to share the wealth!_  
Everyone: _Promise to share the wealth!_  
John: _I will sail a friendly course.  
File a friendly chart.  
On a sea of love  
And a thankful heart.  
Life is like a journey.  
Who knows when it ends?  
Yes and if you need to know  
The measure of a man  
You simply count his friends.  
Stop and look around you.  
The glory that you see  
Is born again each day.  
Don't let it slip away.  
How precious life can be.  
With a thankful heart  
That is wide awake.  
I do make this promise.  
Every breath I take  
Will be used now to sing your praise!_  
Everyone: _Used now to sing your praise!_  
John (to Rarity): _And to beg you to share my days!_  
Rarity: _Beg you to share my days!_  
John & Rarity: _With a loving guarantee,  
That even if we part,  
I will hold you close  
With a thankful heart._  
John: _I will hold you close  
With a thankful..._  
Wait a second, my wagon's still in Dodge City!

(Discord pops in.)

Discord: Don't worry, we brought it back to Canterlot for you.  
John: Oh thanks.  
Rarity: Um... Is there a story behind this?  
John: Oh yeah...

(Cut to later as Chris goes to Doug, who's reading Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness.)

Chris: Ooh... I am the Ghost of Labor Day...  
Doug: Past, present, or future?  
Chris: Ooh... I didn't think that far ahead...

(Everyone has a chuckle.)

The End.


	8. Sisters

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 8: Sisters

(It opens outside of Canterlot as Pinkie's pacing back and forth as everyone is there.)

Doug: Pinkie, what's the problem? I can't wait to meet your sister.  
Pinkie: Yeah, but she's late, and it's making me nervous. Blinky's never been late before, and from what my dad says in his letters, her new boyfriend isn't nice.  
Rob: Oh come on, how bad can it be.

(Pinkie's sister, Blinky, the one with silver hair and a grayish-blue body, arrives with a white man with a buzz cut.)

Blinky: Oh, I hope Pinkie's okay Jack. According to Dad, she's been doing all sorts of crazy things, like chasing after a Red Bull.  
Jack: Shut up with your stupid stories!  
Doug: Whoa, dude. That was uncalled for.  
Blinky: Oh, don't mind Jack. He just isn't a fan of those kinda of stories.  
Doug: True ones or ones that involve a giant bull that's eternally on fire.

(Blinky giggles as Jack shoves her aside and goes to Doug.)

Jack: You hitting on my girl?!  
Doug: No.  
Jack: You lying jerk!

(Jack punches Doug in the face as he's flung into a windmill and flung back onto Twilight.)

Twilight: Oh god, are you okay?  
Doug (dazed): Mommy, I don't wanna go to pre-school today.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(Cut to Pinkie's as Pinkie is helping Jack and Blinky with their stuff.)

Pinkie: Oh boy, Blinky, this is gonna be great! We can stay up late swapping stories, and in the morning, I'm making you guys waffles!  
Blinky: Ooh, that sounds-  
Jack: Waffles are stupid, just like you!  
Blinky (nervously): Uh, yeah. Yeah.  
Pinkie: But Blinky, you like waffles, and-  
Jack: We're going to bed now!

(Jack shoves Blinky away.)

Blinky: Uh, see you in the morning, Pinkie.

(Pinkie watches sadly. Cut to outside the house as the gang is heading off.)

Doug: Come on guys, let's get some sleep. And will someone get that darned phone?  
Chris: Uh Doug, none of our phones are ringing.  
Doug: Oh yeah. Guess I got hit harder than I thought.  
John: Quite so. That Jack is a brute. I'm surprised Blinky's even with him.  
Rob: Oh, it's no big deal. We probably just caught 'em on an off day.  
Jack (VO): Where do you get off calling me a dead beat in front of your sister while we were getting here?!  
Blinky: No Jack, all I said was that you were imbetween jobs.  
Jack: And that's everyone's business?!

(Cut to Pinkie in her room listening as her hair deflates, and she goes to sleep sadly. Cut to the next morning as Pinkie arrives at the library where the others are.)

Twilight: Pinkie? Wh-what happened?  
Pinkie: Daddy was right about Jack. He's a meany-mean pants. We gotta get Blinky away from him! I tried talking to Blinky this morning, but I didn't get anywhere. Ooh, Rarity! Could you help? Please!  
Rarity: Well of course I will. I must say, that Jack fellow is a brute.  
John: That's what I said.  
Rob: Stop kissing your girlfriend's butt.

(Cut to a restaurant as Blinky's wearing sunglasses.)

Rarity: Well Blinky, I'm glad we could talk.  
Blinky: Me too, Rarity. You know, outside Pinkie and our other sister, Inky, I don't have any girl friends.  
Rarity: What really? Why?  
Blinky: Oh, Jack wants me all to himself.

(She chuckles nervously.)

Rarity: Um, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Blinky. Jack seems a bit verbally abusive.  
Blinky: Huh?  
Rarity: He's overly insulting you.  
Blinky: Oh, no, no, no. He's just had a bad decade.  
Rarity: What the-? A bad decade?! Blinky, you're in your twenties! ... Do you mind taking off those sunglasses?

(Blinky does so, to reveal a black eye.)

Rarity: Oh Queen Elizabeth and Princess Diane!  
Blinky: Where?  
Rarity: No, I was talking about that black eye! Did Jack hit you?!  
Blinky: No! No! I... I uh... I fell down the stairs and landed on my eye.  
Rarity: Fell down the-? Blinky, listen to me, for your own sake, you've got to leave Jack.  
Blinky: Oh no. It's fine, really.

(Cut to the library.)

Pinkie: He beats her too?! Mr. Sparkle, you're a cop! Throw him in jail!  
Mr. Sparkle: I can't, Pinkie. I'd need an eye witness.  
Pinkie: Oh, stupid fact that Jack's smart enough not to hit her in public, but dumb enough not to know how awesome my sister is.  
Doug: Hey, why not have an intervention?  
Applejack: Well what's that?  
Doug: We gather everyone around and bring Blinky there. Then we encourage her to break up with Jack as a group.  
Rainbow Dash: That's a great idea! Then when Jack shows up to bring her back, we kick him in the face, right?  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Doug: Uh no. That's not how it works at all.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh.  
Pinkie: Aw.

(Cut to the library.)

Twilight: Alright everybody thanks for coming to the intervention. Now, Pinkie will be here with Blinky any minute. Just remember, we're all here because we care about her very much.

(Pinkie brings Blinky in and sits down.)

Blinky: What's this?  
Doug: Blinky, this is an intervention. A lot of us don't like how Jack's been treating you, so we're gonna say a few things and then you'll say a few things, and then we'll be done. Sound good?  
Blinky: I guess so. It's really nice how everyone cares so much.  
Pinkie: Um... Um... Can I go first?  
Doug: Sure.  
Pinkie: Um... Blinky... I uh... I don't like what Jack's made you. The fact that he's hurt you, however recently I just found out, has affecting my life in the following ways. The Blinky Pie I knew and loved growing up is gone, and all that's in her place is a shell of a person that doesn't know or care that she's being hurt. The Blinky I knew embraced life and made the best of it. The Blinky I knew always found a way to make me smile when I wasn't able to make myself smile, and being with Jack is a choice that makes me frown instead. I want my big sister back. Blinky, I love you. Please make the right decision.  
Blinky: Oh Pinkie.

(The two sisters embrace.)

Blinky: I am so lucky to have you as a sister.

(Everyone smiles as Pinkie's hair poofs up again.)

Pinkie: So you're gonna leave him?

(Jack comes in.)

Jack: Hey, what's going on here?  
Pinkie: Listen here, you big meany-mean pants! For your information, Blinky just agreed to leave you! ... Right?  
Jack: Oh yeah? Blinky, you tell them?  
Blinky: Well not yet. Everyone I have... News... Jack and I are getting married.

(Everyone gasps, and Pinkie's hair deflates again.)

Jack: Yeah, but only 'cause she's pregnant.

(Pinkie's mouth practically falls open. Cut to later as the gang's talking.)

Pinkie: That does it! No one forces my sister to marry him! This calls for extreme measures! Pinkie Pie style! It's time we give Jack a piece of his own medicine!  
Doug: You're gonna kill him?!  
Pinkie: What? No! No, what's wrong with you? We're just gonna beat him up a little.  
Twilight: Pinkie, we can't just beat him up without witnessing actual abuse, or it's just assault, so-  
Jack (VO): What kinda stupid name is that for a kid?!

(They go to a window with the lights on as they see silhouettes of the two.)

Blinky: It was my dad's name.  
Jack: Well it's stupid, just like you!

(He punches her out of sight.)

Twilight: Alright, we're eyewitnesses, let's beat the jerk up and have Dad send him to jail.  
Pinkie: Yay!

(Cut to them arriving with Mr. Sparkle.)

Pinkie: Hey there, Jack.  
Jack: What do you want?  
Applejack: What do we-? We saw you kick Blinky to the ground, knowing full well she was pregnant!  
Jack: Oh yeah?  
Twilight: Yeah.  
Pinkie: And Daddy's name is not stupid!

(Blinky gets up.)

Doug: Hey there, you alright?  
Blinky: Mm... I think so.

(Doug helps her up.)

Doug: Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore.  
Blinky: Okay.  
Jack: I thought I told you to get away from my girl!

(Jack kicks Doug through a window as he magically stops himself.)

Jack: But how... How?  
Doug: It's magic, jerk.  
Rainbow Dash: Ha-ha!

(Pinkie kicks Jack into a couch.)

Mr. Sparkle: And now you're going to jail.  
Everybody: Yay!

(Cut to Blinky moving in.)

Blinky: I'm so touched you asked me to move in with you Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Thanks, Blinky. It's what sisters should do. Plus, when you have your baby, this place will be a children's home for eighteen more years instead of one.  
Blinky (chuckling: I am so lucky to have you as a sister.

(Blinky hugs Pinkie again as her hair poofs up again.)

Pinkie: This is so great! I can't wait to help you with your son or daughter! I have a lot of experience with Mr. and Mrs. Cakes' twins!

(Blinky nods and they continue talking.)

The End.


	9. Workout

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 9: Workout

(It opens with Chris watching Applejack work at Sweet Apple Acres as he nervously gulps.)

Applejack: Um... You alright, Chris?  
Chris (squeaky): Yeah.

(Chris goes off as Applebloom follows.)

Applebloom: What's wrong, Chris?  
Chris: Well... I... Uh... Um...  
Applebloom: You like Applejack!  
Chris: ... Maybe.  
Applebloom: Well tell her!  
Chris: I can't!  
Applebloom: Oh for Pete's sake, why not?!  
Chris: 'Cause I'm not good enough for her.  
Applebloom: Again, why not?  
Chris: I'm too weak, I don't look good enough, and I'm not smart.  
Applebloom: Oh, you look good enough.  
Chris: And about being smart?  
Applebloom: ... You look good enough.

(Chris walks off moping as Applebloom gets an idea. Cut to the kids arriving in front of Chris.)

Chris: Ah! What are you doing?  
Scootaloo: We're being Confidence Boosters!  
Chris: ... That's interesting  
Scootaloo: Come with me!

(Scootaloo shoves Chris to Rainbow Dash, who's waiting.)

Rainbow Dash: So, I hear you don't think you're strong enough.  
Chris: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Then I'm gonna pump you up!  
Chris: Hooray!

(Cut to several minutes later as Chris is groaning, trying to do a push up.)

Rainbow Dash: Come on, Chris! Come on!

(Chris does one.)

Chris: Yeah! How many was that?  
Rainbow Dash: One.  
Chris: Aw.

(Cut to an hour later as Chris is exhausted on the ground.)

Rainbow Dash: Well done. Now, how do you feel?  
Chris: My arms feel like jelly.  
Rainbow Dash: Perfect!  
Sweetie Belle: My turn!  
Chris: Give me a minute.  
Sweetie Belle: Okay.

(Cut to five minutes later as Chris arrives.)

Rarity: Alright, now Applebloom and Sweetie Belle say you want a new outfit to impress Applejack?  
Chris: No. I just don't look good enough.  
Rarity: Oh pi-shah.

(Rarity lifts Chris onto the fitting area.)

Chris: Wow. You're stronger than you look.

(Rarity pulls a blind in front of him as John arrives with fabric.)

John: Now hold still.

(There's a scuffle as screams of pain are heard, and Chris is brought out in a tuxedo.)

Chris: Ooh, nice. Now for smarts.  
Everybody: Uh...

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Chris arrives.)

Chris: Hi Applejack. Wanna go on a date with me?  
Applejack: Well alright, but what's with the tuxedo?  
Chris: I got it to look nice.  
Applejack: Well that's sweet. I just gotta empty two more trees.  
Chris: I'll get one.

(Chris kicks the tree as the apples fall in.)

Chris: And it didn't hurt at all.

(A stray apple falls on his head.)

Chris: That did.

(Applejack chuckles.)

Applejack: Well where do ya wanna go?  
Chris: Oh, anywhere.  
Applejack: Then you may be over dressed.

(Applejack takes the tux off as Chris has a regular outfit under it, and he smiles nervously; they walk to the farm. Cut to the restaurant.)

Chris: So, would you have gone out with me if I'd asked you earlier?  
Applejack: Yup.  
Chris: So I didn't need to do torture myself at all?  
Applejack: Nope, but it was mighty sweet of you to do it.

(Applejack kissed Chris on the cheek as he smiles, and everyone watches from the bushes.)

Everybody: Aw...

The End.


	10. Captain Awesome

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 10: Captain Awesome

(It opens as the gang's talking when they see that a building is on fire.)

Pinkie: Oh my gosh! That's where the Cakes live!

(They see Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking around.)

Pinkie: Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Where are the babies?!  
Mrs. Cake: We got separated, and they won't let us in!

(Doug's about to snap his fingers when he realizes that it'll look suspicious if he comes out without going in, so he just rushes in.)

Fireman: Kid, stop!

(Doug goes in and manages to get to the Cake's apartment as he opens the door as the twins are nervously in the closet.)

Doug: Don't worry, kids. I'm here to help.

(Doug gets the twins and hurries to the stairs as the floor gives out, and Doug manages to get the kids to the stairs as he holds onto the platform, and manages to climb back up, as he heads out with the kids, who are fine if scared as Doug's a little covered in soot.)

Mrs. Cake: Oh Pumpkin Cake! Pound Cake!

(The kids embrace their parents.)

Mr. Cake: Thank you, Doug. You and your grandpa are getting free cupcakes for the rest of your lives for this.  
Doug: Thanks, sir.

(Doug sighs next to the fire truck as the firemen give him some oxygen as Pa runs up.)

Pa: Doug, you alright?  
Doug: Fine Pa. Just a little winded.  
Fireman: Chief, I just made it to the floor the fire started. The poor guy was stuck in the apartment, and he never made it out.

(Doug's eyes widen. Cut to Doug's house as he's petting Fluffy.)

Pa: Doug, you did what you had to do. I know magic isn't supposed to be some sort of "always keep it secret" thing, but in that packed area, you suddenly vanishing and reappearing would've raised too many questions.  
Doug: I know, Pa. It's just... I feel so useless sometimes. I mean, would it really matter if I teleported into a runaway bus and-  
Pa: Yes and no. Now listen Doug. When you first told me about all this stuff when you brought Fluffy home, I was worried someone would take you and your friends away to a loony bin. But then as a man starts to think he begins to wonder. And something I know for sure Doug is that the good lord brought you and your friends together for a reason. I don't know what reason per say, but I'll tell you one thing. Part of it was doing exactly what you did in that building.  
Doug: Thanks Pa.  
Pa: Anytime.

(Cut to the next morning as everyone's relaxing when Dennis walks past as he bumps into Sunset.)

Sunset: Oh Dennis, hey. Oh yeah, I forgot you had hazel eyes.  
Dennis: Uh yeah.  
Sunset: Hey Dennis, I was trying to get a new homeless shelter started up, and the others already signed it. How about you?  
Dennis: Well... Sure I guess. I mean, treating the symptoms doesn't cure the disease, but sometimes it helps.

(Dennis signs as he smiles as Sunset walks off when his face falls.)

Dennis: Wait, maybe I shouldn't do this.

(Dennis looks at the armored car that has another more subtle control apparatus on the top as he looks at a controller in his pocket.)

Dennis: _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.  
Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through.  
_  
(He quickly changes into his Insano outfit.)

Insano: _All that matters is taking matters  
Into your own hands.  
_  
(He starts up the armored car as it heads off.)

Doug: Oh, not again! Come on, gang!  
Insano: _Soon I'll control everything.  
My wish is your command-  
_  
(The gang goes to the van as a man of their age flies onto the roof in a knock-off Superman outfit arrives with a huge Avengers A on his chest.)

Man: _Stand back everyone!  
Nothing here to see.  
Just imminent danger.  
In the middle of it, me.  
Yes, Captain Awesome's here!  
Hair blowing in the breeze!  
The day needs  
My saving expertise!  
_  
(Captain Awesome slams on the device as Insano loses control.)

Insano: ... Uh-oh.  
Captain Awesome: _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!  
_  
(The van heads for Sunset as Captain Awesome tosses the armored car away as it lands upside down.)

Captain Awesome: _It seems destiny ends with me saving you.  
The doom that's looming is you loving me to death!  
So I'll give you a second to catch your breath.  
_  
(Insano comes up with the others, fuming.)

Insano: You buffoon! At least when Doug and his friends stop me, they're smart about it and use ingenuity to ensure that they'll have control of the vehicle after they've disabled my device! You, on the other hand could have ended up killing her, you glorified jock!  
Captain Awesome: Dr. Insano, so we meet at last.  
Insano: At last? This is the first time we're meeting period!  
Doug: Who the heck are you?!  
Captain Awesome: I'm Captain Awesome. I flew into town following all the odd activity going on here.  
Doug: You're a superhero?  
Captain Awesome: Yup.  
Doug: How come we haven't heard of you until today?  
Captain Awesome: I'm newer to the job.  
Applejack: Well Insano's got a point. If ya hadn't caught that bus in time, Sunset woulda been squished!  
Captain Awesome: Rest assured I was in complete control.  
Sunset (starry-eyed): I bet you were.  
Captain Awesome: So Sunset, up for a little trip around.  
Sunset: Sure.

(They walk off.)

Twilight: Well that was weird.  
Rarity: What a rude spandex wearing handsome man!  
John: Eh? What was that about him being handsome?  
Rarity: I didn't say anything about him being handsome.  
John: Yes you did. You called him "a rude spandex wearing handsome man".  
Rarity: Well sure, but I didn't mean anything buy it. Handsome only takes one so far. So what if he looks like Nathan Fillion when he was our age.  
Rainbow Dash: This has been a weird day.

(Pinkie pops up.)

Pinkie: And now for something completely different.

(Cut to Sunset with Captain Awesome as Trixie arrives.)

Trixie: Hey Sunset, who's your new friend?  
Sunset: A new hero called Captain Awesome.

(They gang crosses him again.)

Doug: Oh, you've gotta be joking. You're going to Sugar Cube Corner too?!  
Captain Awesome: Well no rule says we can't all go together.

(They walk off as they hear the click of a gun and turn to see a skinny guy holding an old woman hostage.)

Guy: Alright, nobody move, or the old bag gets it.  
Captain Awesome: I don't think so, punk.

(Captain Awesome KOs the guy as the old woman rushes off.)

Captain Awesome: And so once again, the day is saved thanks to Captain Awesome!

(Trixie and Sunset sigh longingly. Cut to a montage of Captain Awesome helping the town as everyone's at Sugar Cube Corner groaning.)

Doug: Well this must be bad. Dennis is hanging out with us.  
Dennis: Another shake, please Mrs. Cake.  
Mrs. Cake: Don't you think you've had enough dear?  
Dennis: I'll tell you when I've had enough!

(Dennis sobs.)

Dennis: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you ma'am. I'll wash it down with a cupcake.  
Doug: On me.  
Dennis: Thanks.  
Fluttershy: Um... What's wrong with Dennis?

(As if in answer, Captain Awesome arrives with Sunset draped over his arm.)

Captain Awesome: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cake. We'll have a milkshake and two straws. Sunset, why don't you find us a seat?  
Sunset: Sure.

(Sunset walks to the others.)

Sunset: Oh, hey guys. Isn't Captain Awesome great? A little cheesy at first, but still...  
Dennis: Um... Maybe he'll go back to being cheesy.  
Sunset: Oh Dennis, you big silly. By the way, I've gotta say you look great without the Insano getup.  
Dennis: Th-thanks.

(Captain Awesome walks off with Sunset, and their milkshakes as he smirks.)

Dennis: Why that dirty no good so and so.

(They go outside and look at Captain Awesome as he covertly kicks a stray dog into traffic as a horn blares, and Captain Awesome saves the dog.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey... Did you guys see that?  
Doug: Yeah... You guys don't think...?  
Rarity: I do.  
Doug: Alright everyone, I have a plan that involves a certain doctor.  
Dennis: Right!

(Cut to a news report as everyone except Dennis is watching it.)

Reporter: And in other news, Captain Awesome, renown hero known for being there to stop a disaster just as it happens has assisted one of our many teenaged activists, Sunset Shimmer in turning an unused building into a new homeless shelter.  
Reporter 2: I think we can all rest easy knowing Captain Awesome's around.

(The gang groans. Cut to Insano working on something that looks like a ray gun. Cut to the Apples moving stuff into the homeless.)

Applejack (sarcastically): _So they say  
Captain Awesome's become a crusader  
Politically he's cleanin' up the streets.  
_Big Mac: Eyup.

(Cut to Trixie talking to a news crew.)

Trixie: _So she says that it's real love.  
So romantic.  
_  
(She holds up a piece of debris from when Captain Awesome smashed Insano's remote control.)

Trixie: _He signed this.  
_  
(Cut to Sunset at the stadium for a dedication for the building with Captain Awesome.)

Sunset: _So they say  
We'll have blankets and beds.  
We'll be open by Monday.  
Thanks to you.  
_Captain Awesome: _Thanks to me.  
_  
(Sunset raises an eyebrow about how he said it.)

Reporters: _It's the perfect story. So they say.  
A hero's leading the way.  
Awesome's call to glory.  
Let's all be our best,  
For that grand day!  
_  
(Cut to Insano continuing his work. Cut back to Trixie.)

Trixie: _So you see he saved her life.  
Also she works with the homeless  
And doesn't break rules.  
Trixie wishes she was her!  
_  
(Trixie holds up a bag with a bit of hair.)

Trixie: _This is his hair.  
_  
(Cut to Captain Awesome musing.)

Captain Awesome: _This is so nice.  
I just might go out with the same girl twice.  
They say it's better the second time.  
They say you peak into the weird stuff.  
_  
(Trixie runs in.)

Trixie: _Trixie does the weird stuff!  
_  
(Mrs. McCool pulls her off.)

Mrs. McCool: Kid, have some self respect!

(Cut to Sunset looking around her room.)

Sunset: _This is perfect for me. So they say.  
I guess he's pretty okay.  
After years of stories  
Have I found the way?  
_  
(Cut to Insano working on the ray as he takes his goggles off and thinks for a second.)

Dennis: Oh, why am I still doing this?  
Dennis & Sunset: _There's no happy ending. So they say.  
_Dennis: _Not for me anyway.  
_Dennis & Sunset: _Should I stop pretending?  
Take the chance to build a brand new day? (Or is this a brand new day?)  
_  
(Cut to Trixie picking up a stray piece of paper and squealing.)

Trixie: _This is his dry cleaning bill.  
Four sweater vests!  
_  
(Cut to Insano finishing a device labeled "DEATH RAY". Cut to the dedication as a tarp is over something as the gang sits in a back row.)

Mayor Mare: And so in commemoration of this new homeless shelter, we have a statue of Captain Awesome, but first, a few words from the man himself.

(Captain Awesome walks up as everyone claps.)

Captain Awesome: Thank you. Thank you. I hate the homelessness problem throughout our great country, but surprisingly, I didn't think about it until I fell deeply in love with Sunset Shimmer. Come on up, Sunset. Take a bow.

(Sunset nervously stands up and waves.)

Captain Awesome: Isn't she great? Kind of a Liberal Fonzie thing. Not my usual type, but nice.  
Trixie (VO): Oh, you are so lucky!  
Captain Awesome: So, when Sunset showed me this small but existing problem in our fair state, I realized that I'm not the only hero in this city.  
_It may not feel too classy  
Begging just to eat.  
But you know who does that? Lassie.  
And she always gets a treat.  
So you wonder what your part is.  
'Cause your homeless and depressed.  
But home is where your heart is,  
So your real home's in your chest...  
_  
(Sunset raises her eyebrow at that, but everyone seems to be going along.)

Captain Awesome: _Everyone's a hero in their own way.  
Everyone's got villains they must face.  
They're not as cool as mine,  
But folks you know it's fine to know your place...  
_  
(Trixie snaps out of her fan girl daze when she hears this, but everyone else is still starring at Captain Awesome with rapture.)

Captain Awesome: _Everyone's a hero in their own way.  
In their own, not that heroic way...  
So I thank my girlfriend, Sunset.  
Yeah, we will totally have sex.  
_  
(Sunset hides her head under her jacket, embarrassed beyond believe.)

Captain Awesome: _She has shown me there's so many  
Different muscles I can flex.  
There's the deltoids of compassion.  
There's the abs of being kind.  
It's not enough to bash in heads.  
You've got... To... Bash.. In Minds . . .  
Everyone's a hero in their own way.  
Everyone's got something they can do.  
You don't go out and fly.  
Especially that guy, he smells like poo.  
_  
(Everyone turns to a grimy person that reeks.)

Captain Awesome: _Everyone's a hero in their own way.  
You and you and mostly me and you.  
I'm poverty's new sheriff.  
And I'm bashing in the slums.  
A hero doesn't care if you're a bunch of scary  
Alcoholic bums!_  
Everybody!  
_Everyone's a hero in their own way!  
Everyone can blaze a hero's trail!  
Don't worry if it's hard,  
If you're not a friggin tard you will prevail!  
Everyone's a hero in their own way!  
Everyone a hero in their-!  
_  
(Dr. Insano uncovers himself and shoots Captain Awesome with a freeze ray as he laughs evilly. He then comes down and smirks.)

Insano: _Look at these people.  
Amazing how sheep'll  
Show up for the slaughter.  
No one condemning  
You lined up like lemmings  
You lead to the water.  
Why can't they see what I see?  
Why can't they hear the lies?  
Maybe the fees too pricey for them to realize  
Your disguise is slipping, I think you're slipping.  
_  
(Insano goes to Captain Awesome's immobile body.)

Insano _Now that your savior's  
As still as the grave you're  
Beginning to fear me.  
Like cavemen fear thunder  
I still have to wonder  
Can you really hear me?  
I bring you pain,  
The kind you can't suffer quietly  
Fire up your brain  
Remind you inside you're rioting  
Society is slipping,  
Everything's slipping away, so...  
_  
(Insano blasts the ceiling.)

Insano _Go ahead. Run away.  
Say it was horrible.  
Spread the word. Tell a friend.  
Tell them the tale.  
Get a pic. Do a blog.  
Heroes are over with.  
Look at him. Not a word.  
Hammer meet nail.  
Then I win. Then I get  
Everything I ever...  
All the cash. All the fame.  
And social change  
Anarchy that I run.  
It's Dr. Insano's turn.  
You people all have to learn  
This world is going to burn, burn, burn!  
_  
(Insano looks around as Sunset and Trixie seem to have run off.)

Insano: No _sign of Sunset. Good  
I would give anything not to have her see.  
It's gonna be bloody. Heads up Dennis, buddy.  
There's no time for mercy.  
_  
(Insano holds up the Death Ray, but he doesn't pull the trigger.)

Insano: _Here, there's no mercy!  
_  
(The freeze Ray powers down.)

Insano: ... Uh-oh.

(Captain Awesome punches Insano down and grabs his Death Ray.)

Captain Awesome: _WAY . . .!_ So, a Death Ray? Looks like I underestimated you. Let's see how it works.  
Insano: I wouldn't do that.  
Captain Awesome: I'm done with your scientific techo babble.

(Captain Awesome pulls the trigger as nothing happens.)

Insano: Neeheeehee! I said I wouldn't do that! It's keyed to only fire when my finger's on the trigger.

(Insano trips Captain Awesome and puts the Death Ray to his head.)

Insano: You pathetic worker ant, thinking yourself a god. Afraid of the purity of SCIENCE!  
Captain Awesome: Oh man. Oh man.  
Insano: What's the matter? Shouldn't you have, oh let's say... Dodged my freeze ray and knocked me silly by now?!  
Doug: Yeah Captain Awesome, why don't you?

(The gang comes up not hiding a smirk as Sunset and Trixie watch.)

Captain Awesome: I... I uh...  
Insano: Come on, Captain Awesome why not tell us why you're awesome! Neeheeheeenah!  
Captain Awesome: Uh, you guys could help me. I mean, didn't you hear the song? Everyone's a hero.  
Rob: But mostly you.  
Captain Awesome: Oh... Alright! I'm a fraud!  
Pinkie: Aha! We knew it!  
Doug: The puppy?  
Captain Awesome: I kicked it into the streets.  
Chris: And the old lady and the mugger?  
Captain Awesome: My cousin and my grandma.  
John: And the armored car theft?  
Captain Awesome: I anonymously tipped Insano off about it.  
Insano: Oh! Oh! I feel so used!  
Trixie: You phony! The Great and Powerful Trixie's offer to do the weird stuff is off the table!  
Sunset: ... Okay...

(Captain Awesome is taken away by Clem and Lem.)

Insano: And now with-

(Insano's about to rant when he sees everyone standing there.)

Insano: Oh screw it! I'm done, man! I quit!

(Dennis takes off the jacket, gloves, boots, and lab coat.)

Trixie: Wait, what about your death ray?  
Dennis: Oh actually, it's a stylized projector that shows Reb Brown movies.  
Sunset: Ooh. Hey Dennis, how about we take a look at Death of a Soldier at my place?  
Dennis: Yes!

(The two walk off.)

Doug: Well... We got rid of two problems. I don't know what to do now.  
Trixie: Would any of you like to see the spectacular feats of magic by the Great and Powerful Trixie?!  
Applejack: Eh. Why not?

(They head off.)

The End.


	11. Family

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 11: Family

(It opens at the library as Derpy hands Twilight a letter.)

Twilight: Thanks.

(Twilight opens it and reads it.)

Twilight: Oh my gosh! Spike! SPIKE!  
Spike: What?  
Twilight: Cadence's water broke! Get everybody!  
Spike: Okay.

(Cut to Crystalopolis as they all arrive.)

Rarity: Oh I say, how exciting.  
Sweetie Belle: Wow, this is gonna be great!

(They arrive and see Cadence holding a baby girl.)

Everybody: Aw...  
Pinkie: What's her name?  
Cadence: Bethany.  
Doug: Aw, cute.  
Pinkie: Happy birthday, Bethany! When we come over to visit, you can count on me to play hide and seek, and tag with you and-  
Rob: Pinkie, the little girl just learned to open her eyes.  
Pinkie: Oh right. Well don't worry. I'm really good at peek-a-boo.

(Bethany yawns.)

Cadence: Oh, I better put Bethany to bed. All of you make yourselves at home.  
Doug: Ooh, look at this balcony. You could reenact Rapunzel on this thing.  
Applebloom: What's that?  
Doug: A story about a girl with really long hair that you could climb up.  
Scootaloo: Ech.  
Rarity: Indeed. It must have been a chore to keep it clean.

(Cut to Applejack and Chris walking around when he sees a bag of popcorn.)

Chris: Mm... Popcorn...

(Chris buys it and eats the whole bag.)

Chris: That should last me to lunch.  
Applejack: You silly little feller.  
Chris: I may be silly, but I'm yours.

(Cut to Sweetie Belle, Rarity, and John looking around.)

Sweetie Belle: Ooh, a theater.  
Rarity: Oh, looks like nothing's playing right now.  
John: Which means you two are invited to a free private show.  
Rarity: By whom?  
John: Me.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(They go in and watch John do modest magic tricks as they applaud. Cut to Rob and Fluttershy looking around.)

Rob: You know this place is really nice when it's not deserted.  
Voice: Roar!  
Rob: RED BULL!

(Rob passes out as a boy passes wearing a Red Bull costume.)

Fluttershy: Wow. To be honest, I didn't think the Red Bull was marketable.

(Rob gets up.)

Rob: Urgh.

(Cut to the palace as Twilight is showing Doug around.)

Twilight: And this is the living room.  
Doug: Cool. You're an amazing person, Twilight.  
Twilight: Well you're really gifted at magic, and you're really brave. And-

(Doug kisses Twilight as her eyes widen before she begins receiving before they pull back.)

Doug: Wait, what did we just do?!  
Twilight: I don't know, but I liked it!  
Doug: Me too!

(They begin kissing again as Cadence and Shining Armor arrive.)

Doug: Oh, please don't throw me in jail! I'm only seventeen!  
Shining Armor: Relax. So how long?  
Twilight: Just now, and we'd appreciate if you kept it to yourselves since we're not even sure what this is.  
Cadence: Of course.

(Cut to Doug and Twilight looking at Bethany.)

Twilight: Aw, isn't she cute?  
Bethany: Agaba.  
Doug: Yeah. You know, I had a sister with the exact same name.  
Twilight: Wow.

(Everyone else arrives.)

Rarity: So, anything interesting happen today?  
Doug: Nah. Just getting to know each other a little better.

(Everyone talks and coos at Bethany.)

The End.


	12. Atlantis

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 2**

Episode 12: Atlantis

(It opens at Crystalopolis as the gang, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Bethany arrive at the Museum.)

Doug: Man that Mysteries of the Deep Exhibit is going to be so awesome! So awesome, I know it!  
Rob: Oh, here we go.  
Pinkie: Ooh... Shiny.

(Pinkie picks up a broken piece of a small golden discus and puts it in her pocket.)

Rob: What is everybody? Twelve today?

(They go in and look around until they reach the area with the new exhibit. Doug goes straight to the Atlantis exhibit.)

Doug: Atlantis! I love this place!  
Applebloom: Where is it?  
Doug: Nobody knows. Nobody's even sure it exists. Legend says that the continent disappeared years before the Egyptians even built their pyramids.  
Applebloom: Ooh...  
Doug: It's said that they had technologies that far outclass even our modern world.  
Scootaloo: Ooh...  
Doug: And that's all I got.  
Sweetie Belle: Aw.  
Rarity: Well, what's this?

(They look and see the other half of the gold discus Pinkie found.)

Pinkie: Ooh...

(Pinkie pulls out the other half from her pocket as both halves begin to glow.)

Twilight: This is great!  
Doug: Yeah, we're gonna find some magic on Earth!  
Chris: Should we put it together?  
Rainbow Dash: Well duh! Of course we should put it together!  
Fluttershy: Oh yes, and then everyone who comes after us will be able to look at it.  
Cadence: Should it be glowing like that?  
Shining Armor: I don't think so.

(Bethany giggles and reaches out for it.)

Cadence: No, no, Bethany. The discus belongs to the museum.

(Doug takes the other half and puts it to the museum's piece.)

Applejack: Come on, now, Doug. We aint getting any younger.  
Doug: Don't rush me!

(Doug puts the two halves together as it flies up and glows.)

Everyone: Ooh...

(A beam of light shoots through the roof.)

Everyone: AHHHH!

(Suddenly, a bus drops through the hole.)

Rarity: A bus? What on Earth is a bus doing here?  
John: It says it's to Atlantis.  
Rarity: A bus to Atlantis?! A lost city has a busing system?

(The discus then goes to the bus and goes to the front.)

Bus: All aboard for Atlantis.  
Doug: Well, Superintendent Amalthea, and Principal Celestia did say we were to investigate evidence of magic here.  
Twilight: This is so exciting!

(They go inside and find what looks like the seating for a luxury airline.)

Applejack: Well land sacks. Take a look at this, y'all.  
Rarity: Fabulous decor.  
Rob: Yeah, but who's driving it?  
Bus: Greetings. This is the auto pilot. Welcome aboard the sea-ship, Atlantis.  
Applejack: Uh, beg pardon, but we're not in the sea.  
Bus: Please be seated.

(Everyone leans back in a seat.)

Rarity: Aw, all I'd need is a foot rub and-

(Mechanical hands spring out and give Rarity a foot rub.)

Rarity: Oh...  
Bus: Attention passengers, we lack the full necessary for takeoff.  
Doug: Well what do you run on?  
Bus: This vessel is powered by song.  
Doug & Pinkie: Ooh...  
Rob: Ah...  
Pinkie: Oh come on, Rob. Singing is great! And it's fun! Now come on, everybody! We gotta get to Atlantis!  
_Let's make music together!  
Let's make sweet harmony!  
Oh, let's make music together, baby!  
You take the doe; I'll take the ray; someone else take the me!  
_  
(The bus begins moving as Rainbow Dash joins in.)

Rainbow Dash: _We are birds of a feather!  
Looking for the right key!  
_Pinkie & Rainbow Dash: _Oh, let's make music together, baby!  
'Cause only music makes someone free...!  
_Sweetie Belle: _Gonna make a beautiful song! Sing along!  
_Applebloom: _Gonna let that natural beat move your feet!  
_Doug: _When the music's deep down in you,  
There's nothing else you can do  
But believe...  
_Everyone: _Oh... Believe...  
_Applejack: _There is nothing like singing!  
_Chris: _And our voices just blend!  
_Rarity: _Oh, Let's make music together, baby!  
_John: _Lift our voices together, partner!  
_Twilight: _Let's make music forever, baby._  
Everyone: _And... We'll... Always... Be friends...!  
_Pinkie: We'll be friends!

(Rob sighs as no one notices the ship begin to descend.)

Rob: _Let's make music together.  
Let's make sweet harmony.  
Oh... Let's make music together, baby! Let's-  
_Hey, are we going into the water?  
Bus: Out of fuel.  
Rob: Oops.

(They drop down into the ocean, right in front of a grand palace as the bus moves into an air bubble as they're let out.)

Doug: Well that was convenient.

(They walk around Atlantis, made of towers with oval areas on top similar to Arabian designs. They arrive at a small tower with a bell.)

Doug: I wonder what happens if we ring this.  
Applebloom: I'll do it.

(Applebloom rings the bell as a red carpet rolls down and a man tinted green with pointy ears comes down.)

King: Welcome to Atlantis. I have been expecting guests for the past century. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is King S'Triton.  
Doug: Hi. I'm Doug. My friends and I came to visit this place.  
King S'Triton: Quite understandable. How about a tour?  
Pinkie: That sounds fine.

(As they enter the first tower, they see a huge locked door.)

Rob: What's in there?  
King S'Triton: Oh, our weaponry. We keep it locked as we have evolved past the need or desire for physical violence.  
Rob: Well alright.  
King S'Triton: Come on, we have something for everyone.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(They walk off as several guards surround the bus and move it away from the door as it locks. Cut to the gang as King S'Triton continues the tour.)

King S'Triton: It is an honor to welcome you to Atlantis. It's been eons since someone's been imaginative and clever enough to come here.  
Pinkie: The pretty disc you left behind was a big help too.  
King S'Triton: Quite, now to the treasury.  
John: Ooh...

(They arrive at a room bursting with gold and precious gems.)

King S'Triton: What you see here is a glimpse of Atlantean history. Long ago, we forsook the pursuit of wealth to focus on the pursuit of knowledge and art. The only drawback of course is that we don't have anything to do with it all, so you can help yourselves to it. As much as your pockets can carry!

(Everyone fills their pockets as John stares.)

John: As much as my pockets can carry?

(John laughs insanely until he recomposes himself.)

John: _I feel a surge of deep satisfaction.  
Much as a king astride his noble steed.  
_  
(Cut to Rarity's house redesigned as an enormous mansion.)

John: _Soon I'll return from daily strife to hearth and wife.  
How pleasant is the life I'll lead.  
_Rarity: Uh Rob, I think you're getting ahead of yourself.  
John (like he hadn't heard): Yes, of course.  
_I'd run our home precisely on schedule.  
_  
(Cut to John arriving at the imaginary house.)

John: _At six-o-one, I'd march through the door.  
My slippers, sherry, and pipe would be due  
At six-o-two. Consistent is the life I'll lead.  
_Rarity: Hey, what about me?!  
John: Splendid. Splendid.  
_It's grand to be an Englishman in twenty thirteen.  
Democracy is the way. It's the age of men, keen.  
_  
(Cut to Rarity and John relaxing as the servants rush around.)

John: _We'd be lords of our castle!  
The sovereigns! The Lieges!  
_We'd treat our servants, family, children with a firm but gentle hand, of course.

(Cut to a pair of imaginary unicorn foals.)

John: _At six-o-three the heirs of our dominion,  
Would be scrubbed and tubbed and adequately fed.  
And so we'd pat them on the head  
And send them off to bed.  
How lordly is the life I'll lead!  
_  
(Cut back to reality as he's filled every pocket and opening in his outfit with treasure.)

Rarity: Oh really, John.  
King S'Triton: Mr. Brown, we're off to see more. Care to join us?  
John: Are you kidding?! I'm like a boy in a sweet shop, here!

(John goes swimming through the money.)

Sweetie Belle: How's he do that?  
Doug: I don't know.

(They walk on.)

Twilight: You know your highness, I heard that you had amazing technology, and obviously your culture's skilled with magic too, considering how we got here, so...  
King S'Triton: Oh, you would like to see our science labs, very good.  
Twilight: And the magic labs too!  
King S'Triton: Oh, actually, we Atlanteans have come so far in the fields of science that science and magic have become one and the same.  
Doug & Twilight: Ooh...

(They arrive at a huge lab.)

King S'Triton: Behold the culmination of our technology, the Atlantean Hall of Science.  
Twilight: Ooh, what's this machine do?!

(She goes to a huge device.)

King S'Triton: It reconstitutes raw materials into anything you wish. Our only problem is that it reconstitutes it as ice cream, and we can't figure out how to get it to make anything else.  
Pinkie: Ooh, ice cream.

(Pinkie puts a diamond on the belt as it comes out of the other end as rainbow flavored ice cream as Pinkie eats it up.)

King S'Triton: Now take a look at this.

(He shows them a huge machine connected to a video screen.)

King S'Triton: This grand machine can break down any object and turn them into electrical impulses that are then able to actually become part of a game of any type. A bit more recreational than most of our works, but it gives the kids something to do.

(They connect to the device and enter a representation of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance.)

Doug: I've always wanted to do this. Reboot!

(Doug turns into Spider-Man as everyone follows suit and becomes a different Marvel superhero.)

Applejack: Uh... Now what?

(Dr. Doom, Loki, Magneto, and Red Skull appear.)

Doug: We stand together!  
Rob: Avengers, Assemble!  
Doug: _Our world's about to break.  
Tormented and attacked.  
_Chris: _Lost from when we wake.  
With no way to go back.  
_Rob: _I was standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone!  
_Everyone: _Avengers, Assemble!  
_  
(Shining Armor and Cadence take out Dr. Doom as Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman.)

Everyone: _Always, we will fight as one!  
Until the battle's won  
With evil on the run.  
We never come undone.  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(Cut to Rainbow Dash as Thor, Pinkie Pie as Hawkeye, and Chris as the Hulk fighting Loki.)

Everyone: _Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(Cut to the girls fighting Magneto as the X-Men.)

Rob: Avengers, Assemble!

(Cut to Doug as Spider-Man, Rob as Captain America, Rarity as Iron Girl, Twilight as Black Widow, and Fluttershy as She-Hulk fighting Red Skull.)

Everyone: _Always, we will fight as one!  
Until the battle's won  
with evil on the run.  
We never come undone.  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(Cut to everyone standing in a group shot.)

Everyone: _Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(They return to the real world.)

Doug: That was so awesome! What else is in here?!  
King S'Triton: Well you and your friend Twilight could stay and discuss things with the head scientist.  
Twilight: Yeah, you guys enjoy the rest of the tour.  
King S'Triton: See you at dinner.

(Everyone heads off.)

Pinkie: Wow. This place is huge.  
King S'Triton: Yes, and now, the hall of art.  
Rarity: Um, alright.

(King S'Triton hands Rob a brush.)

Rob: Uh sir, this is a brush.  
King S'Triton: Why Mr. Bugie, don't you know what art is?  
Rob: Yeah. It's uh... It's... Um...  
Pinkie: Ooh, I know! It's a dream on paper!  
King S'Triton: Very good.

(Pinkie takes the brush and makes a door, looking like the one to Sugar Cube Corner.)

Pinkie: Ooh...

(They enter and find a huge hallway.)

Everybody: Ooh...

(Rarity looks around as an Atlantean artist goes up to her.)

Artist: Madam, would you be so kind as to let me paint a portrait of you?  
Rarity: Oh my, well I- YES!

(Rarity gets onto a stand and holds a pose as they paint. Moving ever so slightly to accommodate new artists arriving, like a music box.)

Rarity: _What do you see?  
You people gazing at me?  
You see a doll on a music box  
That's wound by a key.  
How can you tell...?  
I'm under a spell...?  
I'm waiting for love's...  
First. Kiss.  
You cannot see...  
How much I long to be free...  
Turning around on this music box  
That's wound by a key.  
Yearning... Yearning...  
While. I'm.  
Turning around and around...  
_Applejack: So you're done?  
Rarity: Are you insane, darling? This is fantastic!  
Fluttershy: Okay. I guess we'll see you at dinner then.

(They head on as they arrive at a garden.)

King S'Triton: Now this garden is also a zoo featuring many creatures that roam freely.  
Fluttershy: Ooh...

(Fluttershy goes in and looks around as a Dodo lands on her shoulder.)

Fluttershy: Ooh, a dodo.  
_Ah-ha-ha, ha, ha.  
_  
(The dodo sings along.)

Fluttershy: _Ah-ha-ha, ha, ha.  
_  
(The dodo sings along again.)

Fluttershy: _Ahhh... Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha._

(The dodo tries again, but this time is unable to match Fluttershy's high note as more animals arrive.)

Fluttershy: _With a smile and a song,  
Life is just like a bright sunny day.  
Your cares fade away.  
And your heart is young.  
With a smile and a song,  
All the world seems to waken anew,  
Rejoices with you.  
_  
(A chipmunks rests on Fluttershy's lap.)

Fluttershy: _As the song is sung.  
There's no use in grumbling  
When raindrops come tumbling.  
Remember, you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine.  
_  
(Fluttershy pets a faun.)

Fluttershy: _When you smile and you sing,  
Everything is in tune and it's spring  
And life flows along,  
With a smile and a song.  
_  
(Fluttershy goes deeper.)

Fluttershy: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.  
Rob: Alright.

(They head on until Bethany yawns.)

Cadence: Ooh, she's getting tired. Is there anywhere we can sit down and let her rest?  
King S'Triton: Actually, we have an automated nursery to care for the baby until dinner while you relax in a cafe across the street.  
Cadence: I don't know.  
King S'Triton: I assure you it works like a charm.

(They go to the control room as Bethany is sent in, and the machines set her down in a buggy as she goes to sleep.)

Cadence: Good night, honey. Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as we can.

(They nervously go off to the cafe as the others follow.)

Rob: Huh. You'd think they'd have thought to ask before the tour started.  
Chris: Yeah.  
King S'Triton: Now this. Our deluxe movie theater. Open twenty four hours a day, and you can watch anything you want.  
Rob: Ooh!

(Rob rushes in.)

King S'Triton: Well, I guess that just leaves you seven to see our power source.  
Applejack: Alright.

(They go to a huge clear plastic bubble that holds a floating, glowing sapphire.)

Pinkie: Ooh... Pretty.  
King S'Triton: Now you lot enjoy yourselves before dinner. Farewell.

(He heads off.)

Applejack: Well this is mighty interesting.  
Pinkie: Yeah. Ooh, let's take a picture of it!

(Pinkie does so as the light from the flash is magnified by the sapphire.)

Rainbow Dash: Ah!  
Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, are you okay?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but they should have a sign or something that says, "No flash photography."  
Sweetie Belle: You mean like the one right behind Pinkie Pie?  
Pinkie: ... Oops.  
Applebloom: Let's go. I wonder what's for dinner.

(They head back there as everyone meets back up.)

Cadence: You know that nursery was amazing. Bethany's perfectly rested and happy.  
Twilight: Aw, cute.  
Rob: I finally saw The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, twice!  
Doug: Ooh, Twilight fixed up your reorganizing thing, so that it makes more than just ice cream.  
Twilight: Oh, it was easy once I figured out that the machine was basically designed to cast transfiguration spells.  
Rarity: I can't be too long, darlings. My public needs me.  
John: I should've worn something with more pockets.

(A drop of gold falls out as he catches it and puts it back in.)

Twilight: Man, I can't wait to get back home and tell Principal Celestia about this place.  
King S'Triton: Oh, you think you'll be going back?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah...  
King S'Triton: Well I'm afraid it's our custom that no visitor is allowed to leave.  
Doug: What?! Come on, if it's so secret, we'd only tell Celestia. We come from a magical place too. Canterlot City. So, you can let us go and-  
King S'Triton: I'm afraid I just simply cannot do that. Well good-bye all.  
Applejack: Well he's an idiot.  
Pinkie: Um, actually, aren't we surrounded by water at the bottom of the Atlantic Sea?  
Applejack: Never mind.  
Doug: We've gotta figure out a way outta here!  
Rob: Well I'm off to see a movie.  
Doug: Rob, we're being held against our will!  
Rob: But the movies are still free.

(Rob walks off with Rarity and John.)

Doug: Urgh. We're gonna have to get those three to come to their senses.

(They go to Rob who's staring at the screen.)

Doug: Rob? Rob?!  
Chris: Ooh, a remote control.

(Chris pushes a button as the movie changes to a Meg Ryan film.)

Rob: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!

(He jumps into Fluttershy's arms.)

Fluttershy: Um... Wanna get back home, now?  
Rob: ... Yes.

(They then go to the Hall of Art as Rarity's taking a break from modeling as she's giddy as a school girl.)

Applejack: Uh Rarity, you think you could leave now?  
Rarity: Leave? Why would I ever want to leave here?  
Sweetie Belle: Wouldn't you miss Mom and Dad? Or the Carousel Boutique?  
Rarity: ... Well... Um...  
Doug: Also, how are you going to be a great fashion designer if you spend all your free time modeling?  
Rarity: Well... That is a good point. Well, let's get John and leave this place!

(They go to the treasury as John is just lying there with his clothes fit to burst with all the treasure he's stuffed into it.)

Doug: John, you alright?  
John: Fine, I just realized something.  
Doug: What?  
John: A man has dreams of walking with giants.  
To carve his nitch in the aphids of time.  
_Before the mortar of his zeal  
Has a chance to congeal...  
_The cup is dashed from his lips.  
The flame is snuffed aborning.  
He's brought to rake and ruin in his prime.

(He tosses the gold away as he looks at the air bubble that traps them there as everyone realizes he's already figured out that these riches aren't going to get him anything he'd desire down here.)

Chris: Life is a rum go, governor, and that's the truth.  
John: Why are you talking like that?  
Chris: I thought you wanted to do British accents.  
John: No.  
Chris: Suit yourself. I'm easy.  
John: You know what I think? It's that king fellow. He tricked us into going to places where our less admirable desires suffocate any desire to leave! From the moment we stepped off that bus, he's been showing us around our prisons!  
_This world is calm... Well ordered.  
_Some would say exemplary.  
But there are people who need chaos in their wake.  
_Down here my life's ambitions go...  
With one... Fell... Blow.  
It's quite a bitter pill... To take.  
_We've got to get out of here!  
Everyone: Hooray!  
Doug: Come on. We just need to get to the bus and figure out a way to get it to get us back home!

(They head out as the bus is locked down by guards.)

Doug: Uh-oh.  
King S'Triton: I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to leave.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey you, what's your problem?! The only people we'll be actually telling are people who have to keep it a secret with us! We just wanna go home! Now either let us in that bus, or we'll open a can of whup-butt on you!

(King S'Triton looks at all of their determined faces and sighs.)

King S'Triton: Very well. You may leave, but you may only tell the people you need to tell, no more.  
Pinkie: Cross our hearts and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in our eyes!

(They head in as the King removes the discus, putting the bus on course back home.)

Pinkie: Alright guys, you know what to do!  
Rob: Oh, when did my life become a musical?!  
Rarity: Well my little ponies, how about you go?  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh yeah!

(Sweetie Belle clears her throat.)

Sweetie Belle: _Do me so do, do so me do.  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios.  
Feel the music ringing through your chest and not your nose.  
When you learn your scales and your arpeggios.  
_Applebloom: _If your faithful to your daily practicing...  
You will find your progress is encouraging.  
Do me so me, do me so me, fa la so me do!  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios!  
_Rarity & Sweetie Belle: _Do me so do, do so me do.  
Do me so do, do so me do.  
Though it seems at first as though it doesn't show,  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow.  
_Everyone: _If you're smart, you'll learn by heart  
What every artist knows!  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios...!  
_  
(They head back to Crystalopolis.)

The End.


End file.
